Sulla sponda del fiume
by Ainsel3
Summary: Itachi ha sterminato il suo clan ma ha acconsentito ad attribuire il massacro ad opera di ignoti per rimanere a Konoha con Sasuke. Ha sempre soffocato il senso di colpa per amore di suo fratello, ma se alla fine proprio questo amore si rivelasse il sentimento più pericoloso?


Itachi conosceva molto bene il senso di colpa.

Aveva familiarità con il suo gusto amaro, con le sue notti insonni, con il suo intimo senso di disagio che a volte gli rendeva impossibile guardare suo fratello negli occhi e con la sua costante ansia che, invece, lo spingeva ad abbracciare Sasuke come se fosse sempre l'ultima occasione per farlo.

Conviveva con quel sentimento da quando, sette anni prima, aveva acconsentito a sterminare il suo clan.

Sette anni e quasi tre mesi prima, una notte in cui aveva indossato una maschera e si era macchiato dello spargimento del suo stesso sangue di cui, però, nessuno l'aveva mai incolpato; attribuito invece genericamente ad opera di ignoti.

Ufficialmente fuori Konoha per una missione segreta, così diceva il suo fascicolo relativo a quel giorno, ed era questa la versione in cui tutto il villaggio credeva. Ciò in cui _Sasuke_, credeva.

A volte pensava che quel rimorso soffocante dipendesse non tanto dal proprio crimine ma bensì dal fatto di non essere mai stato giudicato per esso; poi però si ricordava perché l'aveva fatto, di come grazie a quella menzogna aveva ottenuto il permesso di rimanere a Konoha con suo fratello, ed immancabilmente ingoiava dolore e tormento per andare avanti su quella strada.

- Nii-san, non è una ferita così grave!

Itachi sussultò a sentire la voce impaziente di Sasuke, tornando a concentrarsi su di lui. Perso nei suoi pensieri si era quasi dimenticato che a scatenarli era stato il nuovo rimorso di quel giorno particolare, relativo al fatto che, per allenare suo fratello, aveva finito per ferirlo.

- E' solo un taglio – insistette lui, cogliendo la sua espressione ancora cupa.

Itachi spostò lentamente lo sguardo sullo squarcio che gli si era aperto sulla gamba destra, partendo dal ginocchio fino ad arrivare sul polpaccio, e deglutì a fatica quando percepì l'odore del sangue che si diffondeva sempre più intenso attorno a loro.

Non osò sfiorargli la ferita, perché il solo guardarla lo faceva tremare.

_Mi dispiace_, avrebbe voluto sussurrare.

- Ti avevo detto di fermarti – lo riprese invece con voce atona.

Sasuke si irrigidì per quel rimprovero, scoccandogli un'occhiata risentita.

Era perfettamente consapevole che quella freddezza di Itachi era solo una conseguenza del suo senso di colpa - l'aveva imparato ormai da tempo dopo essersi accorto che a suo fratello bastava vederlo prendersi una slogatura alla caviglia per diventare irrequieto – ma non si sentì così maturo da accettarlo.

Prevalse piuttosto il desiderio tradito di poter ricevere un po' di premura da parte di Itachi, ed ignorando la mano che lui gli aveva teso per aiutarlo ad alzarsi si tirò in piedi da solo. Anche se faticò a mantenere l'equilibrio si impose comunque di camminare, dirigendosi verso il fiume senza dirgli niente.

- Sasuke, oggi la corrente è troppo forte per lavarti lì – intervenne subito Itachi, andandogli dietro. – Ci puliremo a casa, avanti.

- _Mi_ pulirò – lo corresse Sasuke a denti stretti. – Tu sei il genio che dopo un intero pomeriggio di allenamenti non ha neppure una goccia di sudore, io l'incapace che invece si riduce ad essere sporco e sanguinante.

Non si curò della certezza di essere ingiusto a parlare così, sapendo che non c'era mai alcun tipo di malizia dietro la sottile tendenza di Itachi a sottovalutarlo, e gli diede con decisione le spalle.

Ignorò anche che lui aveva ragione a dire che con quella ferita non era consigliabile immergersi nel fiume per pulirsi, ma pur se così maldisposto nei suoi confronti non riuscì ad irritarsi davvero quando il fratello lo afferrò con fermezza per un braccio.

- Ti ho già spiegato che è pericoloso, oggi la corrente è molto forte – gli disse Itachi seccamente.

Sasuke sollevò lo sguardo per poterlo guardare negli occhi, ma faticò a leggervi qualcosa visto le barriere impenetrabili del fratello. Detestò vederlo così controllato, così apparentemente indifferente, e provò l'impulso di scuoterlo in qualche modo.

- Se accetto di tornare subito a casa passerai la notte con me? – domandò.

Non sapeva neppure lui per quale motivo si fosse espresso in quel modo che non gli era assolutamente abituale, e poté comprendere l'espressione sconcertata di Itachi. Poi però questa divenne cupa, e Sasuke capì di aver appena dato il via ad una delle loro discussioni che, in un eterno circolo vizioso, si ripetevano sempre uguali ormai da un anno.

Ne aveva 15 quando aveva realizzato per la prima volta che non avrebbe mai potuto amare nessuno così come faceva con suo fratello; quando aveva pensato che abbandonare la sua mano a cui si era aggrappato il giorno del funerale dei loro genitori sarebbe stato come morire.

Aveva adorato il fratello prima del massacro, e dopo lui era stato tutto ciò che l'aveva fatto andare avanti.

Itachi era l'inizio del suo mondo e la sua totalità; l'aveva capito in modo così spontaneo che non ne era rimasto intimorito nonostante l'anormalità di quella situazione.

Adesso ne aveva 16, ed i suoi tentativi – da esitanti a progressivamente sempre più impazienti e decisi – di comunicare ad Itachi questi sentimenti, continuavano a rimanere inascoltati.

- Tu sei il mio amato fratello – gli disse, così come aveva già fatto molte altre volte.

-… Sasuke, smettila.

- Sei sempre stato tutto per me, e non c'è neppure un motivo per cui non dovrei amarti. Piuttosto sarebbe anormale da parte mia non farlo!

Itachi si premette una mano sulla tempia come per frenare un mal di testa incipiente, e Sasuke non se ne preoccupò visto che stavano semplicemente seguendo il loro solito copione.

Lui gli esprimeva i suoi pensieri e suo fratello si ritraeva, tanto chiaramente più atterrito che contrariato da spingerlo ad incalzarlo sempre più; incapace di fermarsi. Quindi Itachi che alla fine gli ordinava in tono conclusivo di smetterla, e lui che lo guardava con rabbia prima di allontanarsi.

Se la prima volta si fossero fermati lì Sasuke non era certo che avrebbe egualmente trovato la forza per continuare ad insistere, ma invece di lasciarlo stare Itachi aveva finito per corrergli dietro. L'aveva abbracciato, e percepire il suo corpo teso in un muto e doloroso conflitto gli aveva trasmesso più di mille parole i reali sentimenti del fratello.

- Lo so che anche tu mi ami – affermò, mai stanco di ripeterlo.

- Ti ho detto di smetterla con questa storia, non sai quello che dici.

- Vedi? Non riesci neppure a negare in modo convincente – lo derise Sasuke con tono amaro.

Questa volta Itachi non rispose, limitandosi a guardarlo con aria imperscrutabile. Esasperato dal suo atteggiamento lui non tentò più di parlargli, rinnovando la propria decisione di raggiungere il fiume. Non perché lo desiderasse davvero, per quanto trovasse fastidioso farsi vedere al villaggio ridotto in quello stato, ma semplicemente perché Itachi gli aveva detto di non farlo.

Evitò di riflettere su quanto fosse fin troppo infantile comportarsi così a 16 anni compiuti, impegnando tutta la propria concentrazione sul camminare un passo dopo l'altro senza cadere. Quando arrivò al fiume si irrigidì a trovarlo in preda ad una corrente perfino più impetuosa delle previsioni, e non poté trattenersi dal lanciare un'occhiata di sottecchi dietro di sé.

Si disse che se Itachi gli avesse proposto ancora di tornare a casa insieme avrebbe acconsentito, e rimase quindi ferito quando, invece, realizzò che il fratello non l'aveva seguito. Subito dopo sopraggiunge la rabbia, ed ingoiando la tristezza per quello che considerava indubbiamente come un tradimento avanzò con decisione verso la sponda del fiume.

Con il senno di poi avrebbe ammesso che era stato _veramente_ stupido da parte propria cedere al risentimento al punto di metterlo prima di un basilare istinto di sicurezza, ma in quel momento riuscì solo a pensare che Itachi avrebbe meritato di vederlo tornare indietro completamente bagnato a mo' di sfida.

Nonostante la ferita e la forza dell'acqua riuscì ad immergersi quasi completamente senza problemi, ed aveva appena pensato di averla avuta vinta – per quanto con una profonda amarezza di base – che un crampo improvviso alla gamba gli fece mancare il fiato. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore, ma subito questo venne soffocato dall'acqua che gli riempì la bocca quando il fiume parve approfittarsi del momento per sommergerlo.

Riuscì comunque a tornare in superficie, tossendo alla ricerca d'aria, ma non fu in grado di convincere la propria gamba a muoversi per opporsi ancora alla corrente. Quando si sentì trascinare via venne travolto da un istante di puro panico, e tentò di chiamare il nome di Itachi prima che l'acqua tornasse a soffocarlo.

- Sasuke!

Pensò di essersi immaginato la voce di lui, già troppo intorpidito per ragionare correttamente, ma quando si sentì afferrare non avrebbe mai potuto confondere le braccia di Itachi con quelle di nessun altro al mondo. Erano le sole capaci di stringerlo con quella riluttanza mista ad un affetto ed un desiderio di possesso tanto intensi, in un'inconciliabile contraddizione che rendeva unici i suoi abbracci.

Così come non avrebbe mai potuto non riconoscere il suo petto su cui aveva dormito mille volte da bambino ed su cui, ora, si lasciò cadere quando venne trascinato fuori dall'acqua; di nuovo sulla sponda.

Rimase lì a respirare affannosamente per diversi minuti, percependo come unico rumore attorno a sé il battito del cuore di Itachi. Lui si trattenne dal parlare fino a quando non si fu assicurato che stesse bene, ma quando Sasuke riprese lentamente colore in viso non seppe più trattenersi.

- Non capisco come tu riesca a comportanti _sempre_ nel modo sbagliato – sibilò. – Sei un egoista ed uno stupido arrogante, e non ti rendi minimamente conto di quanto sia sempre impulsivo ed immaturo quello che fai. Saresti potuto veramente morire se non ci fossi stato io. Come farai quando _non_ ci sarò?

-… Tu ci sarai sempre.

Suo malgrado Itachi non riuscì più a dire niente dopo aver ascoltato il mormorio di Sasuke, sentendosi come svuotato da tutto quello che fino ad un attimo prima gli stava ribollendo dentro.

Della cieca paura, la rabbia e l'apprensione precedente rimase solo un dolore inteso che gli gonfiò il cuore.

L'abbracciò prima di potersene davvero rendere conto, e venne attraversato da una scarica di tensione quando percepì con estrema consapevolezza il calore del corpo di Sasuke. I suoi abiti bagnati, l'odore della sua pelle, il suo respiro che gli solleticava il collo.

Capì di doverlo allontanare subito per non oltrepassare la linea di confine su cui si trovava pericolosamente in bilico forse da sempre, ma finì invece per farlo stendere a terra e baciarlo. Un bacio leggero, un lieve sfioramento di labbra, eppure capace di significare tutto per lui.

Quando quell'attimo passò seppe che era troppo tardi per rinnegare ciò che aveva fatto, e se ne sentì atterrito. Serrò gli occhi e poggiò la fronte sulla sua, cercando di aggrapparsi anche al più piccolo filo di autocontrollo pur di trattenersi.

- Non voglio sporcarti – disse con voce rauca. – Per favore, non permettermi di farlo.

Sasuke aveva osato a malapena respirare mentre Itachi lo stringeva a sé e si comportava così come lo aveva sempre pregato di fare, ed ora sentire le sue parole lo esasperò. Era triste per la tristezza di lui, ma incapace di comprendere per quale motivo suo fratello dovesse vivere con tanto tormento qualcosa per lui era semplicemente giusto.

- Non mi sporcheresti, non tu – replicò.

- Siamo _fratelli._

- Lo so… significa che siamo nati per farlo.

Itachi non seppe neppure se spazientirsi od infuriarsi con Sasuke per quella sua ferrea sicurezza così infantile, che considerava unicamente come della testardaggine priva di coscienza. Era sicuro che suo fratello non stesse agendo in maniera lucida, piuttosto reso contorto dal modo morbosamente esclusivo in cui _lui _l'aveva fatto crescere, eppure i suoi occhi che l'osservavano erano limpidi.

La propria immagine che si rifletteva in quegli occhi lo era, e pensò avrebbe quasi potuto piangere per la consapevolezza che Sasuke lo considerasse perfetto.

Lo baciò ancora prima di rendersene conto, come se con quei baci potesse frenare l'impulso a rivelargli quanto, in realtà, fosse ben lontano dalla perfezione. Quanto le sue mani fossero sporche di sangue, e che quindi la sola idea di macchiare la sua pelle – così bianca, così _pura_ – lo portava a rifuggire perfino il contatto più innocente tra loro.

Non gli disse nulla di tutto questo, e quando Sasuke rispose ai suoi baci si sentì anzi infiammare da un desiderio reso ancora più intenso dalla disperazione.

Era sbagliato, terribilmente sbagliato, ma era anche un'ancora di salvezza che la persona per cui avrebbe dato la vita fosse la stessa che desiderava cedersi a lui.

- Otouto… guardami.

_Fammi vedere il me stesso nei tuoi occhi, permettimi di fingere di essere una persona migliore. _

Sasuke obbedì, rimanendo in silenzio quando Itachi gli poggiò una mano sul viso e, lentamente, la fece poi scendere fino a percorrere con le dita la linea del suo collo. Rabbrividì per quel tocco, e sentì il battito del proprio cuore accelerare frenetico nel rendersi veramente conto che il fratello non si sarebbe più fermato.

Tentò di aiutarlo togliendosi i vestiti da solo, ma gli parve improvvisamente di essere troppo goffo per compiere un'azione semplice come sfilarsi una maglietta. Dentro di sé sospirò di sollievo quando Itachi non ebbe alcuna difficoltà a farlo al suo posto, e senza alcun preavviso venne attraversato dal pensiero che, in effetti, questo non era nulla di nuovo.

Faceva parte della loro vita quotidiana il fatto che lui potesse rientrare da una missione abbastanza stanco da avere solo voglia di gettarsi sul letto e dormire – ed in realtà anche prima, quando era solo un ragazzino che studiava all'accademia e si allenava tutti i pomeriggi – e che fosse quindi Itachi a spogliarlo e metterlo sotto le coperte.

Non si era mai neppure reso conto di quanto ambiguo fosse un comportamento simile, ed ora si ritrovò ad invidiare il se stesso passato che non aveva avuto alcun problema a farsi toccare.

La sola idea di far capire ad Itachi il nervosismo che l'aveva colto lo spaventava, certo che lui vi avrebbe subito visto una giustificazione per tornare a rifiutarlo, ma gli fu impossibile non tremare quando una mano del fratello scese ad accarezzargli i fianchi. Girò la testa, trovando ora impossibile continuare a guardarlo in viso, e si morse le labbra abbastanza forte da farle sanguinare nell'attimo in cui lui gli fece pressione sulle cosce per spingerlo ad aprire le gambe.

Anche senza vedere sapeva che Itachi lo stava osservando, potendo figurasi nella mente la sua espressione quasi incredula, desiderosa, commossa: come se lo considerasse un oggetto prezioso da trattare con infinita cura.

Questa certezza gli fece salire le lacrime agli occhi, maledicendosi per essere così stupido da iniziare ad avere paura proprio nel momento in cui il fratello smetteva di averne.

Appellandosi a tutta la sua volontà si impose di rimanere calmo, ignorando i tremori ed i crampi allo stomaco per la tensione. Tuttavia, quando Itachi gli mise le mani dietro le ginocchia per fargli alzare i piedi terra ed esporre così la sua apertura, finì per portarsi un braccio sul viso per coprirsi gli occhi.

Non pensò che suo fratello avrebbe sicuramente colto un gesto simile, ed inizialmente sussultò a sentirsi afferrare il polso da lui. Costretto ad allontanare il braccio si ritrovò a guardarlo ancora negli occhi, irrigidendosi nel rendersi conto che i propri dovevano essere ancora pieni di lacrime.

- Va tutto bene – si affrettò a dire, cercando di parlare con voce ferma.

Senza rispondere Itachi si scostò da lui, e per un breve, orribile attimo Sasuke pensò di aver appena compromesso in modo irreparabile quella possibilità – l'unica, forse – di rendere concreta ad Itachi la certezza di _volere _tutto questo. Ogni singola parte del suo essere protestò violentemente per quell'idea, ma prima che potesse tentare di giustificarsi si ritrovò stretto tra le sue braccia.

- Mi dispiace, sono un vero fallimento.

Il sussurro di Itachi avrebbe dovuto intristirlo, ma invece il suo fiato sul collo lo fece fremere.

- Nii-san, io…

- E' _normale_ che tu sia teso, è talmente normale che è assurdo non ci abbia pensato prima – gli disse, sempre in un mormorio.

Anche se pronunciate con tono così sommesso quelle parole significarono tutto per Sasuke, nonostante non avesse neppure realizzato prima di quel frangente di aver desiderato proprio che Itachi legittimasse i suoi timori. Non sentì il bisogno di spiegargli che non era pentito o titubante, perché era certo che lui già lo sapesse.

Ebbe voglia di piangere davvero, e pensò che avrebbe potuto farlo senza problemi visto che, tanto, il suo aspetto era tutto tranne che attraente tra la ferita alla gamba ancora sanguinante, la polvere ed i lividi che si era procurato prima nel fiume.

- Sono io il disastro – affermò risentito.

Colse un leggero sorriso sulle labbra di Itachi, ed arrossì quando lui chinò la testa tra le sue gambe. Per quanto inappropriato fosse si ricordò in modo istantaneo di certi discorsi che aveva sentito fare da altri ninja riguardo i pompini, ma non fece in tempo ad imbarazzarsi che trasalì a sentire una leggera pressione sulla ferita.

Itachi lo stava baciando lì dove il sangue continuava a macchiargli la pelle, e si ritrovò a serrare con forza le dita attorno ad un ciuffo d'erba quando la lingua di lui stuzzicò più in profondità la ferita. Non provava dolore, solo una sensazione spaventosamente intima. Morbosa anche, lo pensò vagamente nel chiedersi se le altre persone arrivassero a desiderare anche la più piccola goccia di sangue dell'altro.

Improvvisamente impaziente di toccarlo tese un braccio verso Itachi e gli mise una mano sulla testa, sfiorando appena i suoi capelli. Per la tensione di prima non si era accorto che immergendosi nel fiume lui aveva perso il laccio con cui li teneva legati, ed ora si lasciò scivolare le ciocche umide tra le dita.

Itachi sollevò nuovamente la testa, inclinando il viso sulla mano che Sasuke gli aveva poggiato guancia. Vi mise poi sopra la propria, rivolgendogli un sorriso che lui, facendogli mancare il fiato, ricambiò.

Nonostante sapesse che seguendo la sua vera indole era fin troppo espressivo era comunque difficile vedere Sasuke sorridere davvero, ed in quel momento si disse che era un bene visto che un suo solo sorriso aveva l'effetto di infiammarlo.

Si chinò a baciarlo con frenesia, mentre la sua naturale avidità che cercava sempre di tenere sottochiave prendeva il sopravvento. Non pensò al fatto di averlo baciato così a lungo da farlo ansimare, così come non divenne inquieto per il modo in cui lui trasalì quando gli morse il collo; lasciandogli un vistoso segno sulla pelle.

Soltanto sentiva di volerlo; lì, subito.

Per permettere a se stesso di cedere alla realtà che Sasuke era e sarebbe sempre stato tutto per lui, e per soffocare il lancinante senso di colpa che lo faceva sentire così inadeguato da fargli pensare sempre più spesso che avrebbe fatto meglio ad affidare suo fratello ad altri per non rovinarlo.

- Non ti darò mai a nessuno – gli disse di getto. – Sono io l'unico che può proteggerti e renderti felice.

- Nii-san…

Sasuke avrebbe voluto approfittare di quel raro momento di spontaneità di Itachi per rassicurarlo che sì, era così, solo e soltanto lui avrebbe sempre potuto tenerlo vicino a sé. Però le parole gli morirono sulle labbra quando il fratello gli sollevò nuovamente le gambe, portandolo a poggiarle sulle sue spalle.

Inarcò la schiena per il lieve dolore che l'attraversò poco dopo, ed anche senza guardare capì che Itachi aveva tentato di forzare il suo ano con un dito. Al primo ne seguì un altro, e solo al terzo Sasuke si lasciò sfuggire un vero lamento.

Non poteva negare che facesse male, più di quanto si era immaginato, e lo intimidì che fossero ancora bel lontani dalla vera penetrazione. Però non avrebbe mai potuto ignorare la delicatezza con cui Itachi stava agendo, nuovamente controllato dopo quegli attimi frenetici di poco prima, ed era certo che una persona in grado di sfiorarlo con quella dedizione non avrebbe mai potuto ferirlo.

- Se vuoi fermarti qui per me va bene – disse Itachi, come leggendogli nella mente.

Sasuke scosse la testa in segno di diniego, e dal nervosismo da cui si sentì invaso lui realizzò che avrebbe preferito vederlo annuire.

La noncurante ed egoista passione di prima aveva nuovamente ceduto il passo all'ansia di potergli fare del male, e piuttosto che al proprio bisogno di possederlo – disprezzandosi anzi per avere un'erezione nonostante tutto - pensò solo al fatto che lui era troppo rigido. Se non si fosse rilassato almeno un poco era chiaro che la penetrazione l'avrebbe ferito, lacerando violentemente i tessuti ancora intatti, e si sentì gelare alla sola idea.

Non era mai stato così nervoso prima di uno degli occasionali rapporti sessuali che aveva avuto nel corso degli anni – indifferentemente con uomini e donne, considerando tutti semplicemente uguali per il fatto di non essere Sasuke – ma si disse che era normale, visto che questa volta aveva tra le braccia il corpo della persona che sapeva farlo tremare solo sfiorandolo.

Prese un respiro profondo, imponendosi di calmarsi.

- Sasuke, questa è la tua ultima occasione di cambiare idea. Non devi pensare che io potrei rimanere deluso di interromperci qui, mi importa solo che tu stia bene.

- Sono sicuro, davvero – rispose lui.

Itachi sospirò ancora, in modo appena percettibile questa volta, e cercò di trarre sicurezza dal fatto che Sasuke effettivamente non si ritrasse quando premette la propria erezione contro il suo ingresso.

- Va bene allora, andrò avanti.

_Ti amo_, avrebbe voluto dirgli; ma non riuscì a tirare fuori quelle parole nonostante fossero tanto vere ed assolute dentro di sé. Cercò allora di farglielo capire almeno con quell'atto che stavano per portare a termine, concentrandosi solo sul renderlo il più possibile piacevole per lui.

Sasuke rabbrividì appena a sentirlo entrare, percependo però ancora più disagio per un'intrusione sconosciuta che del vero dolore. Gli premette istintivamente una mano sulla nuca e lo attirò a sé, chiedendogli con lo sguardo un bacio che, subito dopo, soffocò l'urlo strozzato che gli sfuggì quando il membro di Itachi lo riempì fino in fondo.

Si aggrappò alle spalle di lui senza pensare di apparire infantile o perfino patetico, riuscendo solo a pensare al dolore lancinante che l'aveva invaso. Era felice del pensiero di essere finalmente unito a suo fratello fino a quel punto, sapeva di esserlo davvero, ma dall'altra parte c'era un reale e semplice male fisico che non poteva ignorare.

- Andrà tutto bene – gli sussurrò Itachi, dandogli dei baci leggeri sul viso. – Questo dolore passerà subito, ti giuro che starai bene.

Rimasero immobili – accompagnati solo dalla voce di lui che non smise mai di mormorare parole di conforto - fino a quando quelle fitte intense non divennero sempre più ovattate, trasformandosi infine in un dolore sordo ma sopportabile. Quando fu certo di poter continuare Sasuke si azzardò a muovere i fianchi per far capire ad Itachi che era pronto, e lui gli baciò dolcemente la fronte prima di iniziare a dargli delle prime spinte.

Ben presto Sasuke sentì il proprio respiro accelerare, in un modo totalmente diverso rispetto a quando era stato teso per quello che sarebbe accaduto. Se ricordava il male precedente gli sembrava impossibile poter provare ora delle sensazioni così piacevoli, eppure avvertì un senso di completezza che non aveva mai sperimentato.

Stava pensando che non sarebbe potuto sentirsi meglio, che una mano di Itachi si strinse attorno alla sua erezione e prese ad accarezzarla seguendo il ritmo delle spinte; ora sempre più veloci.

Itachi sorrise contro la sua pelle ad udire chiaramente un suo gemito, concentrandosi poi sul proprio, di piacere. Dentro il corpo di suo fratello era così caldo, stretto e terribilmente piacevole che il proprio membro aveva preso a palpitare sin dopo pochi istanti, e si era dovuto trattenere per non venire troppo presto.

Non pensò più che fosse sbagliato e che così facendo stesse sporcando irrimediabilmente proprio la persona più pura che conosceva, l'unica che avrebbe ucciso pur di mantenere sempre innocente. Perché appariva tutto troppo giusto per poter credere che non lo fosse.

Guardò il corpo di Sasuke umido d'acqua e di sudore, e quando si arcuò sotto il suo capì che era ormai prossimo a venire. Continuò a stimolare la sua erezione e spingersi dentro di lui, finché non udì la sua voce chiamarlo – invocarlo, pronunciare il suo nome con un tono che non gli aveva mai sentito usare - ed il suo corpo tendersi tra le sua braccia. Venne, riversando il suo seme sulla mano di Itachi.

Lui si sentì travolgere dal sollievo per questo, dicendosi una volta di più che se Sasuke aveva provato piacere stava a significare che non gli aveva fatto del male. Non l'aveva forzato, plagiandolo per arrivare a quel punto, ma era riuscito veramente a fare qualcosa di buono per entrambi.

Mosso da questi pensieri il suo corpo incominciò a farsi sempre più teso, ormai incapace di trattenersi oltre. Con un ultimo affondo più profondo si immobilizzò dentro di lui, e Sasuke rabbrividì ancora nel sentire il fiotto caldo di seme farsi strada nel suo corpo; una sensazione che non poté paragonare con niente che aveva sperimentato in precedenza, eppure già quasi famigliare.

Itachi si prese il tempo per recuperare fiato e lucidità, e solo allora uscì lentamente e con attenzione dal corpo del fratello. Allora si lasciò scivolare al fianco di Sasuke, e senza guardarlo lo attirò a sé per stringerlo saldamente tra le proprie braccia. Inclinò il viso tra i suoi capelli, assaporando il suo odore caratteristico che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille altri.

- Ti amo. Ti amo, Sasuke.

Lui non si era aspettato di sentirgli pronunciare quelle parole, ed anche se rifiutò di piangere – infastidito per averlo fatto anche troppo per quel giorno – sentì egualmente le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi.

_Sapeva_ di essere amato da Itachi, era forse l'unica vera certezza della sua vita, ma era raro ottenere da parte sua abbastanza sincerità da fargli ammettere i suoi sentimenti. Si rannicchiò meglio la tra le braccia di lui, sospirando sul suo petto.

- Ti amo anche io – rispose con voce ovattata. – Però tu lo sai, visto che io non manco mai di dirtelo.

- Ma anche tu lo sai, non è vero otouto?

Sasuke fu restio ad ammetterlo così, intuendo che era un modo per permettere ad Itachi di continuare a limitare le sue esternazioni verbali, ma alla fine non poté impedirsi di annuire.

- Lo so… - bisbigliò. – L'ho sempre saputo, nii-san.


End file.
